


When does Acting become Personal?

by MOSFanfiction



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOSFanfiction/pseuds/MOSFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actors Michael Sheen and Lizzy Caplan can pretend to be the characters of Bill Masters and Virginia Johnson but at what point does Acting become personal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When does Acting become Personal?

Reading the title for the first time "Below the Belt", Lizzy and Michael glanced up at each other briefly a smirk forming on their faces. They knew this would be intense but they had gotten through the Fight episode so how difficult could this really be?  
"So you can't get it up huh?" She said jokingly. "And I am supposed to fix you?"  
"How far into the script have you read Liz?" He quips with a smile.  
"Only to page 20, why?" Concerned but trying to hide it.  
"Maybe you should turn to page 61."  
She quickly turned the pages to get to 61 and began to read..."Isn't there anything you ever think about, doing, to me I mean." Oh this can't be good she thought..her face showing the slightest bit of pink from embarrassment but she kept reading. "Something unusual, because I think about doing things to you....I think about making you powerless..completely at my mercy..making you beg." Fuck we are so in for it, she thought! She slowly looked up from the script to find Michael intently focused on her, staring even.  
"You are such a prick, you enjoy this entirely too much Sheen." she chimed from across the table.  
All he would say with his coy smile was "keep reading!"  
Skipping a few lines she read, "she takes her scarf from her neck..proceeds over to Bill, ties the scarf to one hand and takes him to the bed, tying the other hand behind his back. She then places herself in front of him as he is sitting on the bed and removes her dress and bra. Straddling Bill, "You can't touch my breasts. Not with your hands; not with your mouth." Oh My God, Really? She exclaimed loudly and yet trying to maintain some sense of professionalism at the same time.  
Michael began to laugh out loud at her reaction, one he knew that she would have. Lizzy was usually embarrassed at the first read when it came to these types of scenes but was always very professional when it came time to get them done. Michael loved seeing and hearing her reactions to what shit they were going to have to go through, most of the time together.  
"You have to grind all over me and all I have to do is lay there!" He spit out between all of this laughter.  
At this point all of the professionalism was gone. Everyone in the room was laughing except Lizzy until she decided to join in. "Well I am the queen of grinding on Michael Sheen so who better to get the job? When is he going to have to show his dick though? Just wondering?" The room exploded with laughter.  
As they continued to read through the script she wondered how this scene would go and exactly how she would play it. Once the table read was finished, she pulled Michael aside and after giving him a pretty good smack on his arm for his earlier antics asked if they could run through the scene later to really feel it out before they shot it. Michael being the ever professional of course agreed. "Why don't you come over tonight and we can run it at my house?" he insisted. "How about 7?"  
"Sounds like a plan. See you then", she shouted.  
As everyone finished up for the day Lizzy packed up and headed towards Michael's house. She pulled into the drive, stopped, entered the gate code and continued up the drive. When she parked the car she noticed Sarah's car was also here. She hopped out, rang the doorbell and waited.  
"Well hello there! Are you ready for some action?" He chuckled.  
"Sometimes you are a real shit, you know that right?" She pronounced.  
They gave each other a hug and continued inside.  
"Is Sarah here?" she asked.  
"No, she left her car here while she is out of town."  
"Oh, I was going to say hi!"  
"Did you want anything to drink? I know you love your Vodka, Soda, 5 Limes!"  
"How do you remember things like that?" she asked a bit puzzled.  
"Well let's see, you only order it every time we have an event or go somewhere, so why wouldn't I remember that?"  
"Truth! Yes I will take one, thanks."  
"I am just letting you know that this scene, although a breeze for you is going to suck for me! Not as bad as Fight but the shit that the writers put us through is just too much sometimes!"  
"But the important thing is that it really will move the story forward and so it is vital to the episode and season in general."  
"I agree or else I wouldn't do it but for the love of fuck!" she exclaimed.  
Michael laughed as he brought her the drink. They sat down and pulled out the script. Sitting next to each other on the couch, she began to read the lines, asking him if she should play it this way or that way. He gave his opinions and they worked through the dialogue. 3 drinks in and once they had the dialogue down, she suggested they work on choreographing the scene.  
"You want to work on the choreography? You think we need to?" He asked.  
"I think it would be beneficial so that we have it worked out and don't have to figure it out on set! Less time everyone needs to see my titties!" She laughed.  
Having drank a little too much but not enough to not be able to function properly he agreed.  
Lizzy set her drink down and started acting out the scene. "Wait!" she exclaimed "We need something to tie your hands up!"  
"We can pretend Lizzy! I will just put them behind my back."  
"No! We have to do this like it will be done! Oh and we should go to the bed too..to be as accurate as possible."  
"I don't see this is necessary but we will do what you want." She followed him to the bedroom and he grabbed a tie from the closet.  
"This is like all Fifty Shades and shit!" she laughed, the alcohol completely taking hold at this point.  
Michael smirked and handed her the tie. "You actually read that garbage?"  
Lizzy took the tie and tied his hands behind his back. She gently pushed him down onto the bed and started in with the dialogue, barely able to retain the words in her current state.  
"You can't touch them, not with your hands, not with your mouth." She paused. "I should probably take my top off so that this is more realistic huh?" She removed her blouse and bra before Michael could respond without any hesitation what so ever. It wasn't like he hadn't seen them a million times before. She sat back down straddling him, Michael in a bit of a shocked state. "Lizzy...I..I..am not sure this is necessary!"  
"Of course it is!" She began grinding down on him, "I said no...you can't touch them..kiss them..or lick them...no matter how much you want to." Michael pulled away. "Now i didn't say that you could move!" She caressed his ear and gently pushed him back onto the bed. As she started to grind down on him she noticed he was hard. She stopped and commented, "You know you are supposed to be impotent right? Maybe you aren't quite as elite an actor as I thought!" She laughed.  
"Really Lizzy?" as he squirmed beneath her. "You really should learn to control that you know!" she said with a coy smirk. "Maybe you should control it?" He joked. They both took a second to regain their composure and determine just exactly what was happening. When suddenly Michael exclaimed, "fuck it!." He abruptly worked his hands free reached forward and kissed her, passionately, deeply. His tongue encircling hers as they fell deeper into it. His mouth finding its way to her breasts as she became lost in the passion. She grabbed hold of his shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. His chest was warm and inviting as she managed to find the zipper on his jeans, he grabbed her hands, stopping her. She looked down at him and he back at her, she pushed his hands out of the way and slid her hand inside finding his hard, moist cock. "How much do you want me?" she whispered in his ear, as if she was trying to maintain the dialogue from the scene and yet this was far from anything in the script. Michael leaned forward without skipping a beat "I do want you" as if to follow her lead. Stepping back she removed her jeans, reached down unbuttoned and unzipped his and threw them on the floor. She climbed onto her knees, found his weeping cock with her luscious lips and took him in deep. Her hands massaged his balls as her mouth swirled around his throbbing shaft. His hips bucked up in ecstasy but she would not let up. He shot up, grabbed her by the waist and tossed her up against the wall, bent down and removed her panties, wet from her arousal. His tongue found her taste stimulating as he licked every inch of her folds. Circling her clit with his tongue, the tingling sensation arousing every nerve in her body as she moaned with pleasure. He kissed her from her thighs to her naval, his tongue licking her belly button until he eventually found her breasts. Her nipples hard, he sucked and thumbed them as she arched her back into him. He gently grabbed her wrists and placed them up above her head and looked her straight in the eyes. They kissed like they had never before as he pushed forward against her, his wet, hot, cock entering her. He reached down and grabbed her legs, pushed her against the wall, she wrapped her legs around him, as if she was recreating the fight scene. His hands holding her ass as he fucked her up against the wall. She kissed his neck, his ear, her hands running through his plush curls. They were both close as he thrust once more time and she came undone. Every sense in her body let go as she quivered and shook from the intense orgasm. Michael grunted when he felt her come, the pulsing around his cock pushing him over the edge. She could feel the warmth when he came. As he breathed hot air into the crook of her neck, he let go of her and pulled out.   
For a moment, they looked at each other and said nothing. As if to break the shock and tension of what had occurred, "If I am reading the script correctly you were supposed have lost your erection!" she laughed hesitantly.  
Michael looked at her, laughing slightly, "Like you said I guess I am not as elite an actor as we thought!"  
They managed to pull it together and find their clothes, stopping briefly to check out the look on the others face, the silence deafening. Once they had dressed Lizzy grabbed the script and made her way down the stairs to the family room, Michael following close behind. She stopped at the door and turned around. "What the fuck do we do now?"  
Michael uncertain what to say, looked down to the ground and then back up. "What do you want?"  
"You." She quietly stated. "I want to be with you."  
Michael leaned forward stroked her face with his hand and said, "Finally."  
That was it, the moment they had been pushing towards for 2.5 years. "This is going to be complicated Lizzy, so in the meantime I think we shouldn't tell anyone."  
"And Sarah? What are you going to do about her?"  
"I am not in love with Sarah, never have been in love with Sarah." He explained. "Just give me some time to resolve everything?"  
"We have waited 2.5 years, so I suppose a little more time won't hurt anything!" She smiled.  
They kissed each other goodbye, knowing that from this moment forward nothing would be the same.


End file.
